A Story Of A Lavender Flower
by ilovefangg
Summary: Hinata is sad. Her Family hates her. What will she be like when Naruto Uzumaki, her long time crush, comes back from training in a year? Suck at summaries!
1. Hinata's POV

A Story Of A Lavender Flower!!

I know not a very good title!! And this is my first chapter for this story…um…might be a long time until next one comes out (cause of school). Im sorry…um…can any one give me any idea's of what to do for the next chapter? And thank you for reading this story.

Dei- REVIEW!!!!

Hinata

"You are a disgrace to the clan"

Once again, my father told me that.

"One more time and your gonna be gone"

A tear strolled down my face as I nodded.

"Good…now go get training and don't come back until after 1:00 am understood?"

I nodded. He shoed me off and walked away. I got up from my kneeling position and ran to the training grounds.

'Why me'

I thought.

'Why do I have to be hated and be soo weak'

I ran. A couple or rain drops came, sliding down my face. I went to turn back but then I said.

'No…my father said I can't come back until morning'

The rain poured harder. Hitting my face as it slightly burns.

'Why me?'

I thought again.

'Why did you leave me mother?'

My mother had died at Hinabi's birth. Father blamed me for her death. In the wet, grassy, but yet beautiful field, a big tree came upon the hill. I ran toward to the tree, and then when I was close enough, I sat on its lowest branch.

'Even Neji says stuff like that'

This is my favorite tree in all konaha. Why? My mom used to take me here to think. Father though, threatened he would burn it, or chop it up, if I don't listen. I looked for the sun, trying hopefully, to forget about everything. I found it. It wasn't visible but, with my eyes I can't see past the clouds.

'The sun'

It reminded me of him. His ocean blue eyes, his sun kissed hair, and his oh so beautiful smile. I blushed just thinking about him.

'Naruto-kun's coming home in about a year'.

That's good but bad you know? Like the good thing is, is that I get more time to fix myself up. The bad news is I miss him. I miss him so much. I kind of fell for him in the academy days. I looked at my watch.

'8:00...man….I wonder if im allowed to eat when I get home'

My stomach growled. I looked at the rain, watching the beautiful, wet leaves fall from the tree. I love the rain sometimes. I and my mother used to dance in the rain. A single tear ran down my check. I clutched my stomach. A cold breeze came around. I shivered. I did this all in one seconded. Yes, I've become a very fast person. I pulled my knees to my chest and leaned on the tree. The sun came out again.

'Naruto-kun'

Then I drifted off to sleep.

A year later…

"Hinata-sama…please come back"

Neji asked me.

"No"

"we need you...your now one of the strongest people in Konaha and you're the Lavender Flower of Konaha"

We were sitting in the tree I was in a year ago.

"EXACTLY!!!! ALL YOU GUYS EVER WANT IS THE CLAN'S POWER, NOT ABOUT FAMILY, LOVE, OR FRIENDSHIP, ITS ALL ABOUT MONEY AND POWER!!! OKAY!!??? LOOK AT WHAT MY FATHER TURNED ME INTO!!"

I am pissed. I mean, they kicked me out of my own clan, and now they are asking me to come back.

'who the hell thinks they can get rid of me and then get me back?'

Neji was looking closely at me. Yes I've changed…a lot. I grew my hair out (which is a hot mess…well hotly hot mess) and (her normal ninja clothes in Shippuden).

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!"

"ITS SOOOO TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!!"

"NO ITS NOT"

"looks Neji I don't want to fight right now I've got enough weight on my shoulders"

"I don't ether but…the clan wants you back… Naruto-" The rain stared. Hard droplets landed on my face. I ran again.

'Clan this and clan that…man I wish mother was still here…she would care about me…why me?'

I remembered that Shino told me that Naruto was coming home today. I…today is a bad day for me. I can't see him. Well I can but I don't want him to see me this way. He might know that I am now just Hinata. No Hyuuga Hinata. Just Hinata. But at least I have a family right? Well true but still me family don't love me, and I barley (?) have friends. You may think that just because im nice, pretty and smart means I have friends… It means I look like a stuck up, smart, ass kissing person.

'Which I am not'.

I slowed down when I went into the crowd.

'Mmmmn…im hungry'

I smelled the greatest smell anyone could ask for.

'Oohhh cinnamon rolls...and they sell them at itchiraku's now!!'

I walked in the small shop and sat down in my favorite seat…which I right next to Naruto's old one.

"Oh Hinata-Chan!! Try our cinnamon rolls! I know their your favorite!!"

Ayame, the shop owner's daughter, yelled.

"Ohh ok!!"

I looked at them and licked my lips. But when I went to grab one I saw a picture on the wall. Their were two people. The shop owner and…Naruto. I bit the cinnamon roll slowly to have the cinnamon melt in my mouth. My eyes widened.

"I know their good eh?"

I nodded, taking another bite from the deliciously food.

"I uh…saw you look at that picture…may I ask why?"

I swallowed and blushed.

"uhh…umm…well I kinda liked him"

I bit my lip. She went around, from behind the counter and took the empty seat next to mine. Very Fast.

"you what??!!"

Yes, Ayame was a big talker. She loved to know everything. That's why she is one of my best friends, even thought she's like 2 years older.

"I…uhh…kinda liked him"

I blushed again.

"I can't believe your telling me this… I mean you used to be soo shy"

'and so weak'

I thought in my head. I smiled and brushed the thought out of my head.

"Yeah…the training with Kurenai helped me….a lot"

"yeah I can see that"

I pulled out my ipod and handed her an ear piece. She greatfuly took it. We sat there listening to music when a certain yellow haired ninja came in. The guy sat down next to me. I nor Ayame didn't recognize him. She took the ear piece out of her ear and stood behind the counter again.

"What can I help you with sir?"

He didn't even look at the menu.

"Hahaha one Miso Pork Ramen please"

"right away"

He laughed.

'Why is he laughing? But the guys face looks soo…familiar'

The guy looked at me.

"Uhh…who are you?"

I asked.

"Who are you? You look so familiar and so pretty"

I blushed.

'Was this guy flirting with me?'

"Hi my names Hinata Hy-…just Hinata"

He smiled.

"That's really you Hinata-Chan? Your attitude, body, and hair changed I didn't even recognize you...man I was gonna that long?"

He said.

'Could this guy be…Naruto-kun?'

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah!! Dattebayo"

"wow…you've gotten soo….muscular, and you look so strong"

He smiled. I blushed because I can't believe I just said that. I heard Ayame laugh. Naruto-kun had a little pink in his checks.

"Well…t-thank you Hinata-Chan!! You're very nice you know that? I just met up with Sakura-Chan"

My smile faded.

"And she punched me to a pulp after I said something"

"well what did you say?"

"I don't remember…but I did see Neji, he was looking for you".

This is why I like Naruto-kun. He is sweet, Nice, Caring, and doesn't ask questions when he thinks its something bad.

"Oh…"

"You've changed a lot to Hinata-Chan, I mean look at you!! Your soo pretty"

'but not as pretty as Sakura-Chan'

I finished it for him (in my head).

"Your even prettier then Sakura-Chan"

I blushed and on the edge of fainting.

"Here you go Naruto"

Ayame gave him his Ramen.

"Thanks Ayame!!"

"Hinata, where are you?????"

I heard 2 different girls yell at the same time.

"oh shi- crap"

"hey you almost cussed"

Naruto said/laughed. I blushed.

"There you are come on"

Ino pulled my shirt. Now I was in the position of sitting on the floor being dragged by Ino.

"Bye Naruto-kun see you later!!"

I waved. He smiled and waved back. Ino dragged me out of the shop.

"Come on, you, Mina, and I have a mission."

I got up.

"Ok then lets go"

And we headed off.

* * *

Okay give me idea's for the next chapter please? For some reason I can't think straight. Oh And next time its Naruto's POV

R

E

V

I

E

W

!!

PLEASE???


	2. Naruto's POV

Chapter 2

I know this chapter is...strange but still please read and review, thank you.

Naruto's POV

"Naruto…lets go stop there for the day"

My Sensei, Jirayia, said. He pointed in the east to a…tree? I did a handstand and laughed.

"What? A tree?"

"No look farther"

About…a little far away I could see a big building and the steam coming out behind the wooden walls. (Good thing he's not 'Itachi' or he wouldn't see anything tee-hee)

"A Hot Springs?"

"Yes, Naruto, a hot springs"

I stood back up and gave him a disgusted look.

"You just want to look at the girls"

I mumbled under my breath. Jirayia, on the other hand, whacked me in the head. I almost fell but used my chakra on my feet to help me stay up. (Pretty smart eh?) Then the rain started.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR PERVY SAGE!!!???"

"That, my boy, was for YOUR STUPIDITY!!"

I sticked my tongue out at him and ran torwards the hot springs. Then when I was about, 5 feet away, a trap caught me and I was being hung up by my feet.

"WHAT??? HOW DID YOU DO THAT??? IT'S COLD HERE!!!!"

"I used a jutsu? Didn't I teach you any? Oh and ignore the cold…there's a hot springs inside"

"No not really you taught me how to be fit which I am loving these muscles my six pack my-"

"Just get on with it"

"Well you said we would learn jutsu's and shit, not mental crap"

"But you will Naruto…you've matured just a wittle bit"

He laughed. I listened closely and try to understand what he is saying but the damn rain was kinda getting loud. I kinda got a weird feeling as if someone was crying and it was my job to comfort them.

"So you mean, in the last year, I would know everything you know?"

He grabbed a kunai knife and cut the rope. I fell to the ground but caught my self. A heard a chuckle to my right.

"Ha-ha no not exactly Naruto, you still have a lot to know"

"Will I learn anything about the Kyuubi, inside of me?"

"Yes Naruto, im going to teach you how to control it"

"Really?"

"Yes Naruto, now lets go before all the woman leave"

I could see the blood running from his nose. But he quickly wiped it. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. (Jirayia was like, 2 feet ahead). I looked to my left and saw a field full of flowers.

'Smells like Lavender'

Then it hit me.

'Reminds me of Hinata'

I started to like Hinata when the chuunin exams were taking place. Her bravery, she's very strong from the looks of it, and she's soo pretty.

'Just one year until you can eat with her again at Itchiraku ramen'

_Flash Back_

'_Man im hungry'_

_**Hey kit, your always Hungry**_

'_No'_

_**Just go in the ramen shop, I smell a pretty girl in there.**_

'_I was going to go there anyway you baka fox'_

_I walked until Itchiraku Ramen was right in front of me. When I went inside, a girl with lavender hair was sitting there talking to Ayame. _

"_Hey guys what's up?"_

"_Oh N-Naruto-kun m-me and Ayame were j-just listening to m-music" _

_She started to play with her fingers._

"_Oh that's cool…hey Ayame the usual?"_

"_Miso Pork?"_

"_You know me so well Ayame"_

_She smiled and got down (up?) to business. I sat down next to Hinata. _

"_s-so Naruto-Kun h-how are y-you today?"_

'_Man she is so nice, and her eyes…wow, I can't believe I haven't looked at her before, well maybe I did but I overlooked her.'_

_I shook my head._

"_m-me? Im ok how about you? What have you been up to?"_

"_U-um I've b-been on lots of m-missions lately"_

"_Cool I have too!!"_

_Ayame gave me my food. She sat back down next to Hinata and listened to her ipod. I closed my eyes while I ate._

"_S-soo"_

"_Yeah Hinata-Chan?"_

_Thud. I opened my eyes and looked over to Hinata hit her head against the table. Ayame looked scared. _

"_HINATA-CHAN!!?? ARE YOU OK?"_

_No answer. My eyes went wide. _

"_She's dead Ayame"_

"_No she isn't baka…she just fainted"_

_I relaxed._

"_Oh…ok, ill uh…take her home"_

_I picked her up. _

'_Man she is so light'_

_I ran off with her in my arms._

_End of flash back._

(An hour later)

"The rain stopped"

Jirayia said.

'I had a feeling that someone was crying far away while the rain was here…its weird'

**I think it was that Hyuuga girl**

'Just shut up fox'

**Well she is going through some tough times right now.**

'And how would you know?'

'**Im special'**

"Come on Naruto lets go"

"C-coming pervy sage"

"What did I say about that?"

"That it's true?"

Jirayia shut up and kept walking.

A Year Later.

"Naruto, are you happy to be coming home?"

"Hai"

"Good cause were about 2 minutes there"

I couldn't wait. The perv says I've 'matured' a lot. Maybe I have but im still the same Naruto right?

**Well except the fact that you have like an eight pack, you're very strong, that Hyuuga girl would just die wouldn't she?**

'Okay three things, first you talk way to much-'

**And you don't?**

'Grr don't get me started and no I don't and second, how would you know she'd die?

**It's obvious she likes you kit who sounds more like the Kyuubi you or me?**

'Yeah whatever, and third, your like…a male/animal gossiper you know that?'

**How am I a 'male gossiper'?**

'Trust me you are'

**Yeah what ever kit, hey you- were here.**

'Baka fox…I didn't even know where here cause you talk way to much'

I put my hands behind my head and thought about that dream I've been having for about a few days now. The same exact dream over and over again.

The Dream (lol)

An indigo haired girl and I are sitting at my apartment I haven't been in 2 ½ years. We were going to watch War of the Worlds (my favorite movie). My arms were behind my head. I tuned to the Indigo beauty and said…

"Can I hold you…im kinda scared?"

She'd reply

"Sure im scared too…Naruto-kun"

Then I'd put my arms around her and lay my head on her shoulders. (Awww who would know that our little Naruto-kun could be so romantic?)

"You're warm"

I dug my head closer, deeper, until my lips were almost touching her neck, but then move again to see the movie.

"Naruto-she would laugh- Kun…your hair is tickling my neck"

I turned my head and kissed her neck. Now she stopped giggling.

"Naruto-kun…that's warm"

I kept kissing her neck. Then I moved to her face. Then she would start to kiss back. She would lay back (Naruto on top Hinata on the bottom) and we would make out until the movie was over, or someone came in the apartment. Maybe next time we could watch the movie.

End of Dream (awww how cute?)

'But it felt soo…real'

**That's because you like to imagine things like that kit… your much like Jirayia. And did you know Hinata's the only one I've seen with indigo colored hair?**

'No im not…and no she's not the only one (was) with indigo hair…her mother had it to'

**How would you know that kit?**

'Pervy sage taught me all this stuff long ago'

Then I bumped into a pink haired girl.

"Sakura?"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Uh Hi?"

"N-Naruto-kun? Is THAT REALLY YOU!!??"

"Yes Sakura it's really me!!"

She gave me a hug.

"You haven't changed a bit"

I said without thinking.

Next thing you know I was hit with a killer hand. (Well several) Then she stormed off.

"Nice way to talk to a lady"

Neji said walking up to me.

"Oh hey Neji…how's it goin'?

"It's not 'goin' so good"

"Why?"

"Hinata"

"Uh…I won't ask?"

"Correct…have you seen her?"

"Not yet"

"Yet?"

"Yeah…im hoping to talk to all my friends and teammates"

"Oh okay"

"Well uh I gotta go"

"Okay then…has a good day Uzumaki! Don't hurt her Uzumaki…she's had…family problems right now ok? Don't say anything like that"

"Yes Neji!!!"

He walked away with clenched fist.

'Did Neji looked kinda mad or was it just me?'

**No, Neji looked kinda mad…he had a red face too.**

'Ok good…im going to get Itchiraku ramen…wanna come with?'

**Well I have to since im in your body…I wonder if he's mad at the Hyuuga, Hinata right?**

Stupid.

'I'm stupid sometimes ok? I guess he is mad, that would explain why he asked if I've seen her'

**Baka**

'Yeah, well? I forget things Ok?'

**Sure kit sure.**

On my way to the ramen shop I met Kiba and his girlfriend, Mina, (you know Naruto Chronicles (?)?), Shino, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee, Choji, and Ino, all in one big group.

"HIYA GUYS!!!!! "

They would look at me and raise a brow.

"Who are you…do we know you?"

"Umm yeah? I've known you since the academy days…you guys are who I think you are correct?"

"N-Naruto!!?? Is that you???"

"Yeah?"

"Your back? Already?"

"What are you not-happy to see me?"

I was going to walk away, when Rock Lee pulled me into a hug.

"OH NARUTO-KUN!!! WE'VE ALL MISSED YOU!!! GAI-SENSEI WOULD BE SOOO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE BACK!!!!"

"Umm…Lee?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"You're hurting me"

"Oh sorry Naruto-kun"

"Hey Naruto, my dawg"

"Sup Kiba?"

"Nothing…hey this is my girlfriend, Mina"

"Hi Mina, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the next hokage…are you a ninja?"

"No, im not, but I am one of Kiba-kun's, sisters, friend, daughter…hey have you seen Hinata anywhere?"

"No…not yet, why you ask?"

"Oh…we have a mission about protecting some precious jewel for the prince in the Land Of Flowers"

"Land of Flowers?"

"Yeah…it's a new place, but Hinata and Ino has been there before"

"Oh cool"

"Well we gotta go"'go where?"

"Naruto…were going to go train"

"Train or make out?"

I said under my breath, hoping Kiba didn't here it. Luckily he didn't but Mina did. Her face red as a rose.

"Ok well goodbye Naruto"

"Bye guys"

I continued walking through the busy crowds. Seeing so many familiar faces like, Shizune, and Irouka, who I talked to for a little bit. When I walked inside the little ramen shop I've been dying for I saw two, female figures. One with a very nice form and one that looks a little older.

'Indigo hair…is that who I think it is?'

The older girl gets up, behind the big counter and says…

"What can I help you with sir?"

'Sir?'

I didn't need to look at the menu.

"Hahaha One Miso Pork Ramen please"

"Right away"

I laughed because she still hadn't notice who I am. I looked over to my left and looked at the girl for a long time.

"Um who are you?"

She asked.

"Who are you? You look so familiar and soo pretty"

I thought the last part out loud. Who exactly was this girl? I saw her blush. Then she says…

"Hi my names Hinata Hy-…Just Hinata"

'H-Hinata-chan??!! Oh crap…I just called her pretty'

I was freaking out on the inside but on the outside I just smiled.

"That's really you Hinata-Chan? Your attitude, body, and hair changed I didn't even recognize you...man I was gonna that long?"

I saw the looked on her face: Shocked.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah!! Dattebayo"

"Wow…you've gotten soo….muscular, and you look so strong"

I blushed. If I hadn't gone with The Pervy sage then she probably wouldn't have said that.

"Well…t-thank you Hinata-Chan!! You're very nice you know that? I just met up with Sakura-Chan"

Her smiled kinda…well went away.

"And she punched me to a pulp after I said something"

"Well what did you say?"

I tried hard to think I still couldn't remember.

"I don't remember…but I did see Neji, he was looking for you".

'Don't ask why…Neji will hurt me or maybe even kill me'

"Oh…"

"You've changed a lot to Hinata-Chan, I mean look at you!! Your soo pretty"

I smiled.

"Your even prettier then Sakura-Chan"

She looked like she was sick.

'Did I say something wrong?'

"Here you go Naruto"

Ayame gave me my Ramen.

"Thanks Ayame!!"

"Hinata, where are you?????"

I heard 2 different girls yell at the same time.

"Oh shi- crap"

"Hey you almost cussed"

I said, laughing. Pink spread across her cheeks.

'I've never heard her cuss before…I Love the sound of her cussing'

"There you are come on"

I jumped when Hinata-Chan fell back but when I turned, it was just Ino.

"Bye byes Naruto-kun see ya later"

She waved at me. I smiled and waved back. When she left the shop I made a sigh of relief.

"You like her don't cha?"

"I…uh….what?"

"Ok mister Im-So-Stupid-I-Cant-Hear…I said, YOU LIKE HER DON'T CHA?"

"Umm….yes?"

"Good"

"Good?"

"Yes Naruto…good"

I finished my ramen, paid the money and walked to my apartment.

'Home sweet home'

I thought as I entered my, dusty apartment. I lay down on my bed and thought…

'What did Ayame mean by 'good'?'

* * *

Okay I thought is an O-K chapter…not as good as the first one though, but longer.

Ayame is Itchiraku (?) daughter.

Mina is from the NaruHina chronicles

(Type it in on you tube and its like…made for you already by some one named TargetCat08.

I do not own any characters.

R

E

V

I

E

W

!!

Please?


End file.
